


Precious

by CupOfLarryPlease



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cat!Harry, Harry likes his man strong and demanding, Horny Harry, Hybrids, I don't know, I really don't know, M/M, Master Louis, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Rich Louis, a lot of fluff too, but his time as bottom will come too, harry tops at first, like when he is in heat, niall is married, oh boy, sorry - Freeform, they are all older, you just have to read it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-07 20:18:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6822469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupOfLarryPlease/pseuds/CupOfLarryPlease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This world is an interesting place. Some people do things that leave others amazed. And it doesn't really matter if it's in good or bad way.</p><p>So when controversial company appear, different views arise with it. </p><p>Harry is just a half cat. Just a toy.</p><p>And Louis just happen to want to help him.</p><p>(Or the one where Louis buys Harry freedom and slowly things get going)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes! Tell me if you like it! I can try to post more often!

It was late already and because Louis gave his car to Liam to drive their drunken friends home he had to walk. Not like he was complaining. It was a bit cold outside but he was warm in his big expensive coat. He worked a lot so his friends decided to meet up and do something fun. They just got smashed and luckily Liam offered to get them home. Uf. Liam is angel sometimes. That’s why he didn’t mind the walk at all.

As Louis made his way down the smaller street he heard some sort of sobs. He stopped and looked around. The sounds were quiet, almost like muffled. The street wasn’t that dark but he couldn’t really see anyone. He made a few steps to the right and then noticed some figure behind the trash cans. Someone was curled to ball on three small stairs to one of the houses. Head buried in hands.

“Are you okay?” he asked softly and the body in front of him went stiff for a second then going back to trembling. It looked like a boy just in some shirt. He wasn’t even that young or skinny. He was quite handsome and fit, so Louis didn’t get why he was here like this. The boy lifted his head a little and Louis could see something in his curly locks...what? Cat ears? Now he saw it all clearly, the boy had set of cat ears and a fluffy tail wrapped around him. “Hey there,” Louis said still warmly but now he kneeled down. The boy moved away quickly but he couldn’t go far for having his hand tied to the railing. “What is your name?” Louis tried again not wanting to make the boy uncomfortable by asking about the rope around his wrists.

“Harry can’t tell you that...”he said weakly.

“You have nice name, Harry,” Louis chuckled at him.

“Ow!” was the answer and Louis had to chuckle again. He had nice deep voice, Louis thought.

“Who tied you here?” Louis asked and reached for Harry’s wrist. Harry didn’t move away, simply because he couldn’t. Instead he looked at the door briefly then back, terrified. In Louis’ brain it made a little click. Of course Harry was just a pet. It made him angry a little. “I am going to untie you and take you somewhere warm ok?” Louis asked.

But Harry was quick to protest. “N-o,” his voice cracked. “Harry can’t l-leave. M-Mistress rented Harry f-or whole w-week,” his voice trembled the same as his body. But Louis played deaf. He quickly untied the taller boy. Harry made himself a small ball yet again wrapping both of his hands around himself because the cold was getting to him and he wanted to keep the little warm that maintained in his body. Louis stood up and took off his coat instantly wrapping Harry in it.

“N-no, you will b-be cold,” Harry tried but Louis was already picking him up. Harry let him, being too tired to protest.

“I will take you with me,” was only thing said before Louis hurriedly made his way home. He didn’t live so far, just a few blocks away, but people still gave him looks. As if he cared.

When he made it to his apartment his hands were a little numb from cold and from carrying the taller boy. He flicked on the lights and gently placed Harry on the couch. Harry looked around curiously.

“Do you like it here?” Louis asked and got his attention. Harry looked at him, doubtful and scared even. He wrapped the coat around him a little more.

“Harry likes the smell of this place,” he admitted quietly. Louis smiled and turned around going away. Harry’s eyes went wide. What did he do? Did he say something? What is he going to do? He curled into the warmness around him and opted to just wait. What else could he do? Soon he heard footsteps coming closer from hallway. Louis came back with some things in hands. It looked like blankets and maybe some clothes.

“Do you want to take a shower or something? You need to get warm,” Louis said and placed the blankets on the arm on the couch. Harry nodded and slowly stood up. Louis almost let out mouthful of aw’s. The coat was small on Harry and it should look ridiculous but the way Harry was wrapping himself in it beat it all. The older boy led him to bathroom and set everything for him.

As he made his way out of the room to give the cat boy some privacy, he was stopped by now stronger voice. “Wait! S-stay here. Please help Harry,” Louis just smiled, by the boy’s voice it sounded like he was starting to feel more comfortable and less scared around Louis. And the depth was kind of sexy too.

“Sure thing,” Louis smiled and came back.

He gently took his coat from Harry and placed it over one of the cabinets. Then he went to unbutton the shirt. Now that he was on better light and closer he could see that the piece of clothing was dirty and damp a little. Harry just stood there and watched Louis’s face deliberately. He watched his expression go from careful to hesitation when he got to the briefs of the half cat.

“Um… I think you can handle this by yourself,” said Louis as he blushed a bit.

Harry didn’t break his stare and without heartbeat he said;“You do it.”

Louis stared at him for a minute debating if it wasn’t going too far. But when Harry lifted his hands to his chest silently giving him the permission, Louis went for it. Of course he settled his eye sight on Harry’ face. Of course. Then he guided him to the big hot tub which was waiting there. After helping him inside Louis sat at the side of the tub leaning against wall. He watched as Harry rubbed his cold body in the warm water. His look travelled around some bruises.

“You said somebody rented you,” he spoke into the silence and Harry jumped a little, ears standing up.

“Y-yes, that is right,” he looked back down to the water at his now wet tail. Louis noticed how stiff Harry became one again so he stood up. “N-no! Don’t l-leave Harry!” the wet boy said and was all ready to climb out of the tub to follow. Louis just laughed.

“No, no. Stay, sit back down,” Louis was starting to be fond of that boy. “I am going to help you wash yourself,” he said and went to get body wash, soap and some shampoo. He hesitated for a while, thinking if he should grab his girlfriend’s shampoo, because the flowery sweet smell would suit Harry. He gave it a second thought and went for it. He then kneeled next to the tub and started the process. Letting Harry take care of the front. “Now tell me, where someone can rent such an amazing and handsome creature like you?” he asked. Harry blushed and looked down, playing with his tail.

“At ‘The Company’, people can come and rent Harry or others for an hour or more. It depends.”

“Really? There is some company you say? And what they can do with you, if I may ask?” Louis massaged Harry’s back for a while then washed down the soap.

“H-Harry is meant to be a company,” Harry liked the way Louis’ hands felt against his skin and he didn’t want him to stop.

“But you weren’t any company, tied up in cold night air,” Louis stated and applied some shampoo now.

“Harry just angered M-Mistress.” Louis started to massage in the sweet smelling liquid and Harry literally started to purr. Louis just chuckled and focused on the tail next.

“And you know where ‘The Company’ is? I would love to go there with you. You know to go see the owner, say hello and see where you live,” Louis began to rinse the substance of Harry’s hair.

“O-okay. Harry can take you there, but Bernard is going to be angry at Harry for leaving Mistress,” he stated. Louis just nodded and helped him to stand up. He wrapped him in big fluffy towel and started to dry his hair with another one. Carefully because of Harry’s ears. As he noticed before, they were sensitive.

“Come with me. You will dress up and then we will go to sleep, ok? Tomorrow we can leave for that company of yours,” Louis flashed him his soft yet charming smile and did as he said. When he helped Harry to get dressed, the cat boy couldn’t describe the feeling he had. Louis was so caring and nice and smelled so good. Harry was starting to fall for this kind of Master and he slowly became sad that tomorrow it will all end. So when Louis took him in guest room and gave him good night, the taller boy just silently tiptoed from bed. He poked out his head and inhaled deeply. His head shot to doors right to his left. Louis’ room for sure. Harry sneaked in and then when he saw Louis laying in the bed he slowly went under the cover and casually nestled in Louis’ arms. That of course woke up the older boy, but he did nothing and just went to sleep with big smile.

+++

“Harry, wake up,” gentle and nice voice said.

Harry was wrapped in warm blankets and when he heard his name being called he poked his head out just a little, not wanting to lose the heat that was enveloping him. His hair was all messy and one of his ears stood awkwardly from the curls. When he saw Louis with some tray, he got up more and rubbed his eyes. Then his senses gained some consciousness again and he smelled some delicious food. He almost jumped of the bed, but Louis stopped him quickly seeing the boy so wrapped up in blankets he might have kill himself if he tried to get out in fast pace.

“Hey, hey. Calm down,” he snickered. “I made you some breakfast so you can slowly eat it, ok?” he asked and sat down next to the boy with hungry eyes, tray on his lap.

“Can Harry have some?” He asked excited and pointed at the eggs. The blue eyed boy putted his ear in right place. He liked it when the boy seemed to be full of energy.

“Oh you silly,” said Louis, then gathered a little at his fork and lifted it to Harry’s mouth. He accepted gratefully and let Louis feed him, taking bite too from time to time.

“Are you taking Harry to ‘The Company’ now?” Harry asked as he put on some of Louis’ sweater and pants. They were tight a little, but they smelled like heaven. Just like everything that was the boy’s who saved him from numbing cold. He sat in living room and watched Louis rush around in some quite formal clothes. It looked like suit but only without the jacket.

“Yep, just one more thing,” he answered after a while with phone by his ear. “Right, just as I told you. No, just make it work. Ok. Please make it work and hurry up. Thanks, love you too,” He told Harry that he is ready. Harry dropped his curiosity and let Louis lead him out of apartment. Even outside it was pretty, Harry thought. All bright and clean. They used elevator to get down and to Louis’ car. It was neatly parked outside the expensive complex. “Oh, Liam returned it already. I am glad,” he said.

“Liam?”

“Yes, he is my friend from college times.”

“Harry knew one Liam. He had big heart and was always nice to Harry, always polite,” Harry said with smile and got inside the car. Louis followed.

The car ride was silent, only Harry gave directions from time to time. They soon made it to big glass building. They went in and when the secretary noticed Harry she shot up like a bullet.

“Harry!” she said in scolding voice “What are you doing here?! You should be serving your Mistress!” Harry jumped back at that and run to hide behind Louis.

“Is there some problem?” Louis asked politely and put his hand on Harry’s lower back. The secretary’s expression softened a little and she shot one nasty look towards Harry before turning to Louis.

“How may I help you, young mister? And I am sorry for him, he just don’t know how to behave,” she spat yet again at Harry, but tried her best to stay calm around Louis.

“I am here to see the director,” Louis simply stated, and Harry shivered at his coldness. But he liked it because it was sexy in a way and that women deserved it, she was only mean to Harry.

“Oh, yes. Of course,” she went back behind her giant desk and grabbed the phone. “Who should I announce, sir?” she smiled.

“Louis Tomlinson.”

The secretary went white a little and her eyes bulked out. Harry was confused, he liked Louis’ last name so he didn’t get that weird reaction of the now pale women. Why she seemed to be scared of Louis? He was nice and caring.

“O-of course Mr. Tomlinson. You can go t-to the floor 37. I will inform Mr. Nicolson,” she said, so they followed her instructions. As they were nearing the elevator they could clearly hear her say to phone ‘Maria! We may be fucked! Louis Tomlinson is here! Yes, I am sure it’s Mr. Tomlinson’s son! Tell Mr. Nicolson right now! He is in elevator!’ and now, Harry was at the highest level of confusion. Louis pressed the elevator button and they waited for a second.

“Harry thinks your mane is pretty, not scary,” He said once they were in.

Louis laughed lightly. “You know, some people are just scared of lawyers in general and my father is a famous one so they are often stiff around me too. If that is what you meant, because she seemed a little out of place, right?” he laughed again and Harry smiled brightly. He liked Louis’ laugh and he knew another thing about this gorgeous man with big heart.

“Are you a lawyer too? Oh and what do you want here? Harry know you only escorted him and wanted to look around, but why do you want to see Bernard?” the green eyed boy asked. Louis only managed to ruffle Harry’s hair when the elevator arrive to floor 37 with ‘bink’.

“M-Mister Tomlinson?” right in front of them stood petite girl with big chocolate brown eyes and short curly hair from which proudly stood two fluffy bunny ears. “Harry?!” she said shocked after a moment.

“Hi, Maria,” Harry said ashamed, because he was supposed to be somewhere else serving his current Mistress.

“I am deeply sorry, Mister Tomlinson, if he caused you any trouble,” she bowed.

“Oh no! Not at all. Don’t even think about something like that.”

“Come here, you dummy!” she whisper shouted at Harry and right after smiled at Louis, who frowned. “Excuse us, please,” she said politely to him and took a few steps away to some glass doors with the other boy. “What happened?!” she glared at him.

“M-Mistress, he t-tied Harry outside because Harry was bad,” he stuttered out.

“And why the heck didn’t you call me?!” she spat at him and Louis almost interrupted. But decided to do so only if she hits him, or even touches him in slightest.  
“H- Harry told you! He was outside and tied!” she signed.

“Oh Harry, and Mister Tomlinson found you?” Harry just nodded. “I hope you showed him how grateful you are!” she said sternly with finger pointing at him, he nodded furiously. “Because I am! God I thought it was weird you didn’t call, now come here you dummy,” she added and then hugged him tightly.

“What is going on here? And what is Harry even doing here?” from glass doors on other side of room said older man.

“Louis Tomlinson brought him here,” Maria informed and then whispered to Harry to go through the door they stood by. Harry did as told and only glanced at Louis. Their gazes meeting. “And as I informed you before, he is also here to see you,” she then went to sit behind her desk.

“Or right. Come on in then, Mr. Tomlinson,” he smiled warmly. Louis followed him and the last thing he saw was Maria gesturing to Harry to finally go through the damn door and not to just stand there and stare. “So, what brings you here? I hope only good things,” Bernard, Louis supposed, sat behind his big desk with equally big smile.

“Well, I don’t think you should be so positive,” Louis just stood there in front of him and wore his professional expression.

“Is it something about Harry?” Bernard’s smile faded into serious face.

“Yes. I saw how his supposed ‘Mistress’ treated him, and I think she slightly forgot any human rights.”

“Mr. Tomlinson, I think we both will agree on one thing. Harry is not human.”

“Yes, yes. I know what you mean,” Louis said as he crossed room and looked out of the window. “You sure know my father right?” he didn’t even gave him time to answer. ”And you sure don’t want any problems.”

“Of course not.”

“Well, and as I found out, your company provides companionships. And as I saw it’s nothing near that,” Louis said still with coldness in his voice.

“I hope you understand we can’t really watch every customer here.”

“Yes, of course. But this may also cause the previously said problems with me.”

“So now there is the question; ‘How to prevent these problems.’” Bernard asked with the smallest of smiles.

Louis slowly turned around. “I want him.”


	2. 1

„You want to rent him? Well there is no problem with that, Mr. Tomlinson. You’ll jus-“

"I don’t want to rent him,” Louis smiled and came back to the table. He wore that smile which indicated ‘You better do as I say’. “You see, I want you to sell him to me.”

“Mr. Tomlinson,” Bernard said slowly. “As you may see, we don’t sell our pets. And even if, you can’t really afford such a thing.” Bernard smirked. But Louis didn’t move an inch.

“Then I am sure you can think of something to solve this problem,” he said still with the same expression. “My lawyer will fax you the contract. It will include everything about the purchase. Or,” he paused and Bernard swallowed visibly. “He will make indictment instead and you will soon meet my father,” he said and straightened up. “You can sort your plans with this information. And while you are at it, I am going to look around with Harry. Call me up, when you decide which one you chose,” with that he was out back by Maria’s desk.

“Oh, Mister Tomlinson. You didn’t take long. Did you arrange everything you needed? Or may I help you further?” she asked with a small smile.

“Thank you, only one thing. I want to spend some time with Harry. I want to see where he lives if that is ok.”

Maria just picked up the phone and after a while she said. “Mister Tomlinson wants to spend some time with… ok… right,” she put the phone back. “He is right behind this doors. I will walk you,” she said and stood up. Louis flashed her a warm smile. She was nice one here. Maybe it was because she was one of the ‘pets’. “You know, he was looking at you the whole time. I had to chase him away, because it was impolite, and he started to make spots with his hands on the glass,” she laughed and Louis joined in. They went through the door and it looked like some apartment. “Harry!” Maria shouted but there was only silence. “Harry come on! I need to get back to work,” still nothing. She looked at Louis and they both just chuckled. “This is typical him. He can be quiet stubborn when he is not with some crazy perverted ‘Mistress’,” she made face at that. “Just go closer to that door please, he is for sure wrapped up in my bed. But when he will smell your scent, he will be out in a second,” she told him. She gestured to white doors with flowers. Louis did as told and within seconds Harry stormed out of them.

“Louis!” he stared at him with disbelief.

“You though I left?” Louis laughed. “I told you I want to look around. Will you show me?” he asked and Harry almost bounced.

“Yes, yes! Harry will show you, his room, and the shared living room! And Harry will take you to babies! Harry loves them, they are cute,” Harry stated and took Louis’ hand instantly dragging him away from Maria.

“See you later,” Louis managed to shout after themselves. She just giggled.

Harry and Louis went to the elevator and went down.

“W-what do you want to see first?” Harry fiddled with his fingers no longer holding Louis’ hand.

“Well, we can go to your room first,” he winked at Harry. “You see, I think that really soon, you are going to move.”

“H-Harry? And move? W-where?” the younger eyed Louis a little sceptically, but deep inside he hoped Louis would rent him. Even for a while.

“Well, you’ll have to wait for that. Now, let’s see the place where you live,” Louis said as they reached the floor.

They entered a big hall. All around were multiple doors. In the room were three couches and enormous kitchen. Louis supposed Harry didn’t have the floor for himself. He was lead to one door on the left of the room. On them was Harry’s name and the boy himself opened his door shyly to him.

“It’s not as big as yours, but it’s all Harry needs,” and it was small, but for one ok. Even though it was more like Louis’s bathroom.

“You don’t have much stuff,” he noted. There was only one closet by the left side of the window. Table was empty, only a few books and a flower there. Harry’s bed was neat and like from new hotel room. But Louis still felt like it wasn’t really homey.

“Harry don’t need a lot of stuff. Just clothes… and mum gave Harry a few books he really likes.”

“Your mum? I thought you don’t know your parents. Any of you. It’s not how it works?” he asked. Liam knew something about ‘the Company’. Mostly teen mothers who got pregnant by ‘accident’ went here for help. And it’s understandable in a way. Who else would gave up a child like this?

“Yea, Harry know her. He is the only one here and don’t really understand, but Harry loves her to her deepest. She visits every week. Sometimes twice a week,” Louis saw how his eyes sparkled when he talked about it.

“I see. Do you have any siblings?” Louis asked and care closer to look at the books shortly. He never heard of them, but was sure they were somewhat romantic things.

“Older sister Gemma. Harry likes to dress up with her,” he giggled. ‘Older?’ thought Louis. It was weird for him that someone would give up the second child, but he let it go.

“So, now. Where are the so cute babies?”

“In ‘Company’s’ hospital.”

“You have your own hospital here, I see.”

As they went Harry told him about the hospital and laboratory as well as doctors and scientist. When they made it to the kids section the nurse just gave them weird stares.

“You know Harry, Ivon. We are just going to look at them. And Louis is Harry’s guest. Please,” she still eyed the older suspiciously but let them in.

“So you like to go here?”

“Yes, they are just so small and precious.” They went down some corridor and stopped by glass window to one bigger room. They eyed the kids. There were just a few, no more than seven.

“I don’t know why but I expected a lot more,” Louis laughed and eyed the babies remembering when his siblings were this little.

“There are never a lot, just like this. For example Harry was one of two.”

 

“Are you Mr. Tomlinson?” asked some nurse form behind them.  
“Yes, that is me.”

“Mr. Nicolson says he made his decision. He want you to go with Harry back to his office to sign the contract.” Said the nurse and with smile headed back down the corridor.

“So let’s go,” smiled Louis, then he putted his hand on Harry’s lower back and guided him back to the elevator.

Harry was trying to stay calm, but he couldn’t help it. It seemed that Louis would really rent him. They made it back to the top floor and right to Bernard’s office. Harry didn’t even pay attention to what they were discussing and it felt like seconds, but now they were back in car, Harry’s stuff packed and placed in back seat. He didn’t pack everything as Louis ordered him to do. He had just one bag. Not big enough for everything. And why would he even had to pack EVERYTHING?


	3. 2

So, this is it. Harry was yet again stood in that pretty apartment. He just stood there and waited for instruction.

“You can come down the corridor, the last door like last time is yours,” smiled Louis. Harry did as told. It was so nice here and Harry didn’t even want to think of leaving. When he got back to the open living room, it was empty. Harry went by Louis’ smell and was led to kitchen.

“So… what do you want Harry to do first?” he asked with blush as Louis poured two mugs of tea.

“Do first? Do what you want,” he smiled. “but maybe first, tea.”

“Thanks.”

They went back to living room, turned on TV and made some small talk.

“Do you like your room? Normally it’s guest room, but now everything there is yours. We never had guests over that much anyway,” Louis chuckled.

“Harry likes this whole place a lot,” he murmured into his cup feeling blood rushing to his cheeks. There then was a minute of silence

“Don’t talk like that,” said Louis seriously. “Now say; I like this place.”

“W-what? But, H-Harry can’t do that,” Harry felt weak under Louis’ firm stare.

“I bought you so do it.”

“I… I like t-this place.”

Louis’s lips formed a smile. “Good. And from now on, you will talk this way, got it?”

“Yes.”

The rest of the day they spent watching stupid TV shows and laughing at them. Louis helped Harry around in the evening and told him he can move freely around the apartment, he can wear anything from him that fits and if anything he knows where Louis’ room is. With this he was off to sleep and not long after Harry yet again sneaked out into the corridor, to second bedroom there and then right under covers. And Louis yet again let him snuggle up to his side and only smiled at it. This repeated the next day too. Only in the morning they went shopping a little. Louis was mad at the way people treated and talked to Harry, but the younger boy was just grinning like freaking sun and didn’t pay that much attention to his surroundings. But the fourth day morning when Harry woke up in bed alone and already could smell some delicious breakfast he felt sort of uneasy. Four days and they done nothing. They only cuddled in bed, dot! No quickie, no blowjobs, not even kiss on the cheek. Maybe Louis wasn’t one to make orders. With that Harry scrambled out of the bed and made his way to kitchen. Louis was there in his briefs humming along the radio.

“Ah! You are up. You see, I don’t really cook, but mum couldn’t let me burn second kitchen so she taught me some easy tricks,” He laughed and turned off the stove. “So I hope you liked my food last time, because I don’t really know anything else,” He placed the breakfast on the table and started humming again. ‘What does he want Harry to do?’ Harry though and after deep breath he made a move. He came closer and lightly took Louis’ face in his hands. As soon as possible, he connected their lips and moved his whole body closer.

“Mph,” Louis just made a startled sound and tried to move away. “What-are y-you doin?” he asked his voice muffled by Harry’s lips as he attempted to stay connected. Finally getting Harry of himself, Louis only stared.

“Har-We… we still did nothing. You rented me, so let me do my job,” said Harry and briefly looked on Louis hands now placed on his shoulders.

“What? Harry, no. I didn’t rent you. I bought you, which means you are not going back and you don’t have to serve no master anymore,” he sighed. He saw the way Harry’s tail slowly wrapped around his leg. He knew Harry was upset. “C’mon, I don’t want to use you like some thing! No way in hell are you going back to being some low servant or some perverted pet!” he said sternly and hugged Harry. “Now sit down and eat-“

“Loooouuuuuiiiiiis! I am home earlieeeeeeeer!” called some voice from hallway. Harry was confused and Louis swore. Worst timing ever, he thought. Soon a girl came to kitchen.

“Lo-“ she stopped in her tracks. She looked over at Harry and his ears. “Wait. You did not do what I think you did when I was away,” she said in a really mean tone.

“I don’t have him for sex! I bought him, so what? He won’t have to be a fucking slut anymore,” he said annoyed and went to fridge for some drink.

“Louis. You are like a big child! Don’t you have enough toys? Can’t you just buy another fast car or something like a normal rich person?” she matched his tone. Then she came closer and gave him a peck on the lips. “I missed you. Now I am off to unpack and to shower so I will join you in a few hours,” she laughed and was gone. Harry suddenly felt terrible. Who was she?

+++

Around 4 p.m. she came back and was still looking like some doll. Perfect make up, some fancy dress and her hair made into an expensive hairstyle. When then Harry looked at himself, he was like really upset. If this was Louis’ partner he stood no chance. His long hair were mess, he couldn’t really wear dress, because his figure was just too boyish. Wide shoulders and thinner hips. She had an hourglass body and knew how to sell it. Even the way Harry walked was clumsy. So miles away from her.

Dinner was full of her talking about nothing. Louis then took Harry to his personal gym at his place. Harry only now found out there was a second floor to this apartment.

“Well, how could you know. The stairs are around some corner way back here. Nobody ever really notice them,” he smiled. While working out Louis let Harry into his music room next to the gym. Harry spent his whole time admiring the view from the big balcony. After showering Louis came to pick him up scolding him for being out in cold weather and when they sat to watch some TV ‘Nicole’ sat between Louis and Harry, shooting him a dirty look. Louis went to place his hand on her shoulders but she just scoffed at him.

“Babe, you know how much my hair cost, and you are all sweaty and all that.”

“I showered-“

“Still,” she made a gesture as to stop him and turned her attention back to some show about shopping.

Louis noticed Harry looking and made a face at him. Harry chuckled. They continued to have fun trying not to get caught by her. Anytime she looked at Louis, he pretender to cough or scratch his stubble covered chin.

And as if it was normal, when they went to sleep, Harry followed Louis to his bedroom. Only a really annoyed cough from Nicole made him realise Louis is going to sleep with her so no cuddling for Harry. When he made his way to guest room he heard her talking and not really trying to be quiet.

“Don’t even tell me you slept with that on one bed.”

“Nicole-“

“Shush, now I am back and we can have some fun,” with that their door slammed shut. Harry stood in the corridor for a while but then heard them so he run to his room and tried to cover his ears while climbing onto his big bed. It was not helping because he still could hear them. It made him sick. He had been so glad someone like Louis wanted him. But in reality he didn’t. ‘Don’t you have enough toys?’ Right. But Louis didn’t “play” with him. Harry was mad that he liked Louis so much. Maybe it was just his smell or the way his eyes twinkled when he genuinely smiled, Harry didn’t know.

In the morning Louis woke Harry up early.

“I really have to go back to work today, so I will leave you here alone. If you will need anything my driver is free to fulfil any of your wishes,” he smiled warmly.

“H-he will spend time here with Harry?” Harry asked sleepily as he padded behind Louis into hallway.

“Harry.”

“S-sorry. Will he?”

“Not whole time. But as soon as you call him he won’t hesitate to take you somewhere or go buy you something,” said Louis and gestured to a phone on wall next to big mirror. “His number is inside with mine and some other. Just open the case and look for Marcus. He will look after you when you are out so nobody hurts you, ok?” Harry nodded. “So I am off now. Take care, Harry,” he smiled ruffled Harry’s hair and was gone. So what now? Nicole was nowhere to be found which meant Harry was here alone. He looked around properly. It was a little messy. Louis bedroom the most. Bed undone, clothes everywhere and wardrobe wide open. Harry straitened up. He will go and be useful! First he sorted clean and dirty clothes then he went to wash them. While the washing machine was working he made Louis bed and cleaned around the apartment. What was odd to him not even now he could find any photos of Nicole or them together. When he was about to sweep the floors a doorbell rang. Harry cautiously came to get it. He looked through peephole. There was some woman. He opened the door.

“Hello?” he greeted.

“Hey there,” she said bored. “I am here to clean.”

“What?”

“Miss Tomlinson hired me to clean here,” she said slowly as if Harry was stupid.

“B-but I already cleaned here. So there is no need-“

“Then see you tomorrow.”

“Wait no! You don’t have to come anymore. I will handle it,” he smiled at her and closed the door.

After the shores were done he came to kitchen. The fridge was full of food but nothing was prepared. Harry came back to hallway and picked up the phone.

“Marcus? I need apron, but I couldn’t found one.”

“Ha ha, of course you couldn’t,” a smooth voice laughed. “Louis can’t cook anything besides eggs and Nicole is just hopeless. She can do nothing really. That is why she hired people to everything,” he laughed again. “But if you can wait a few minutes I can buy you one.”

“Yes please.”

“Ok I’ll ring you in ten.”

And after around 15 minutes the doorbell rang again. “Marcus?” asked Harry once he opened the door for a tall young man in suit.

“That is me,” he smiled and went in. He looked Harry up and down. “Here you go,” he gave Harry the apron.

“Thanks. Would you like some tea or coffee?”

“Oh , maybe some coffee, please,” they came in and Marcus sat down by the island in the kitchen. “You are a hybrid,” he said matter-of-factly and looked around. “But Louis didn’t buy you to do his house shores and to cook for him, right?”

“No, he said he bought me out of ‘The Company’ so I won’t have to be a ‘slut’ anymore. But I want to be useful and this place was messy so I cleaned. And mum taught me how to cook so I can make something. You yourself said he can’t cook a thing.”

“Oh no. I said he can make eggs,” Marcus laughed. “And to be fair some bacon too,” then there was a pause of silence. “You know I never met a hybrid in person. Are you all so quiet and polite?”

“We have to,” Harry chuckled. “We are meant to serve our Masters.”

“Oh… right.”

Then another silence came.

“After I am done, can you take me somewhere?”


	4. 3

„I will accompany you up, “said Marcus to Harry once they reached their destination.

“Oh, you don’t have to, really. Just how does Harry get in touch with you?”

“I will pick you up if needed. Or here… my number. Call and I’ll come get you,” Marcus smiled and was off.

Harry didn’t even bother to talk to front door secretary and just went straight for elevator. Once the elevator opened again a happy shriek was heard.

“Harry! Elisha told me, she saw you down in the main hall,” she hugged him tightly.

“Yea, Harry was glad Myrtle wasn’t here today,” he giggled. “Is Bernard here?”

“Oh, no. Dad’s in New York. He went to see Doctor Ulaah. Needs some help with his research. Now now, come here and tell me, how have you been? Is Mr. Tomlinson nice to you? Because I swear if not-“

“No! No. He is perfect. Kind, gentle. It’s just his partner I don’t like,” Harry said and frowned deeply.

“Wait. What did you just say?” Maria asked surprised. It got Harry back on earth.

“O-oh, sorry. Harry shouldn’t speak like this about people who took him in, but she is just so… so not-“

“No Harry. You used personal pronoun, not your name,” Harry looked down. “Was is Mr. Tomlinson?” Harry nodded.

“He doesn’t like it. Says I-I am not allowed anymore to talk like that. He said I am special and not just a thing.”

“Correct. So you are staying there? Dad didn’t really had time to talk to me.”

“Louis bought m-me. Me! Can you believe it? I will be moving in. I came here for the rest of my things too,” Harry fiddled with his hands.

“Why didn’t you call me? I could have bring it to you and see where you will live now,” she chuckled. “Wait! Give me your home number now, so I have it for later.”

“I don’t know it… I can call you later.”

“Ok,” she smiled but then it faded. “Harry… um, your mum was here with Gemma.”

Harry’s eyes shot up from the ground. “What?!”

“Yea, well. She freaked out. Like a lot. She called Dad and was screaming at him at least for half an hour. She then shouted at me to tell her where you are. But I had no clue and she broke down to tears. Only thing I could tell her was that you have some things left so you may be coming back for them. When you call me, can I give the number to her too?” she asked shocked-looking Harry.

“O-of course. Harry feels so bad! Tell her he loves her. And misses her.”

“What about you get your stuff, we talk for a little and then you call her?”

 

“I-I know mum. Promise. Ugh! Pinkie Promise! … Ok… bye, Love you too,” Harry handed Maria’s phone back to her. “She cried, was angry and then cried again,” he sighed.  
“Oh boy. But it’s ok no-“the office phone rang and Maria picked it up. “Maria. Uh un. Ok, thanks,” she placed the phone back on its stand. “The driver is here to pick you up. Come, I’ll help you with these,” she referred to the rest of his things. Not long after they were marching their way to Marcus.

“Oh! Wait I can take this,” he offered and quickly loaded everything to the car.

“So… Take care Harry. Oh I feel all teary myself!” she laughed her ears down now. She then gave him a bone crushing hug and a kiss on head (to which he had to bent). All this time Marcus eyed them curiously. “And call me!” she added strictly. In what felt like seconds Harry was done with goodbyes and was sitting in car right next to Marcus.

“She was really cute,” said Marcus matter-of-factly.

“And really married,” Harry chuckled.

+++

“Where have you been? It’s almost six now,” Louis asked but in more amused way. He was sitting at the couch with what seemed like a mountain of paperwork.

“Getting my stuff.” Harry watched Louis. He was still in his formal clothes but the shirt unbuttoned some and hair messier. Harry was captivated.

“You know, I came home earlier so you won’t be alone and yet you weren’t even home! I came here, the place totally cleaned and food prepared in the fridge. Now don’t tell this to Nicole. I know she hires all sorts of people to do everything, but I certainly know our maid can’t cook, so do you have something to tell me?” he smiled at Harry warmly.

“I-I cleaned and then cooked something. I want to be useful so I told her not to come anymore. I will help around here.”

“What? But you are not here to do chores and slave around-“

“It’s not slaving!”

“Harry! No. I don’t mind paying for these stuff,” Louis waved him of (sort of like habit of his, when it came to money).

“I don’t care about money,” shot Harry at him and Louis was actually taken aback a little. “And I will live here. Not only is it normal, but Harry can’t pay you the rent so-“

“Ha-“

“No, Harry is going to unpack!” said Harry quickly so they won’t argue. He hurried to hall where he left his remaining things (which were one bag of clothes and two boxes of shoes and personal stuff).

“I will help you,” he heard voice from behind him. It sounded so warm and honey-like in his ears. Louis came closer to him. “Turn around. I am sorry. I just don’t have so much people around me that don’t care about money. I learned to take it as it goes to me.”

Harry turned slowly, one box in his arms. “Just let Ha-me… let me help.”

Louis shortened the distance between them. “Sure. I want you to feel at home here. And if this makes you happy-“

“Yes! It will!” Louis laughed and then caressed Harry’s curls with light smile perking on his lips. Then they just stood there and stared into each other’s eyes. Harry leaned towards the older boy’s touch subconsciously. His heart beat like crazy. He felt Louis hand carefully almost testingly stroke his ear and he couldn’t help the shudder or the blood rushing to his cheeks. Suddenly a lock on the door was heard and like in nanoseconds they were apart. Harry went to grab the bag.

“H-hey, baby,” Louis sounded weird. Flustered a little. Startled a lot.

“Oh, hey,” Nicole responded exhausted. “I am soooo tired. You don’t have a clue how hard shopping can be. But you wouldn’t believe who I’ve met! So I wa-“ Harry hurried to his room and quickly shut the door. The uncomfortable feeling was somehow back. He just couldn’t sit around and feel bad so he started to sort his things in place hoping a little that Louis would at some time come and help him. But soon the cat boy found himself curled in the blankets trying to fall asleep. Only thing was that he just couldn’t manage alone in bed this big.


	5. 4

First thing in the morning Harry called Maria. Nicole and Louis were still sleeping. As Harry slowly discovered Louis was actually quiet a messy person. Not like the dirt type but he still left things laying everywhere without an order and Harry was really happy he could clean it up. So as he was cleaning around he hummed contently. He heard doors and light padding.

“You are at it again?” asked sleepy looking Louis. His hair all messy and only some sleep pants on. But Harry knew he wasn’t really sleeping in them. Well if you could call it sleeping.

“What can I do? I don’t really fancy living in a dump,” Harry chuckled and received a playful glare from the older boy.

“Oh, watch out people! Someone is cheeky first thing in the bloody morning!” he grinned and crossed his arms.

“I am not cheeky, you are messy.”

The phone in hall rang. Harry’s ears shot up. Al the clothes he was holding he dropped and ran to get the call. Louis only stared, following after a while still shocked.

“Mum…” Louis’ features softened. He leaned on the wall and watched as Harry’s eyes twinkled when he talked to his mother. Suddenly an idea came to his mind. He creeped up behind Harry and slowly reached his arms towards the cat boy. With one he pinched him and with the other he grabbed the phone. “Louis!” Harry squeaked.

“Who am I speaking to?” he asked as if nothing.

“Who am I?” asked a women on the other side.

“Louis Tomlinson. Harry is now living with me,” and suddenly thought flashed through his mind. “Can you please wait a moment?” and without waiting for answer he hung up.  
“What are-“

“Harry, you can go live with your mum now that you are free…”

“What?” Harry didn’t realise this either till now but still he didn’t want to leave Louis.

“But you won’t right? You will stay here, right?” the older boy asked. He didn’t exactly know why he wanted Harry here. Maybe because it was so easy to talk to him and Harry cooked for him and all these stuff that Nicole just refused to do for him.

“Of course I won’t,” stated Harry simply. He didn’t really want to tell Louis any reasons. Louis smiled at him brightly and picked up the phone again. He tapped some buttons and soon enough the number was dialling.

"Hello. Sorry for earlier. We had to sort some things out here. You are Harry’s mum, correct?”

“Yes, correct-“

“Ok. I want you to come here. Can you today? I will send car for you if needed. I would love to meet you.” He said charmingly.

“Oh… well, I think I’ll have some time by lunch? Will that be ok with you?”

“Anytime really. So we will have lunch today at mine,” Louis said and meaningfully looked at Harry who was intently looking at him. When he saw the glance he nodded frantically and rushed to living room, clean the remaining things. Really quick he put all clothes to the laundry bin and then went to kitchen to prepare some breakfast. When he was picking things from fridge Louis came. “What? Getting ready already?”

“No. I am preparing breakfast because the sooner it will be finished the sooner I can start cleaning up the kitchen,” he said.

“Wait, wait. Slow down. She is coming around one o’clock so we will have breakfast, calmly, and then I’ll help you clean up,” Harry turned to him his tail swinging fast.

“But what about work?”

“No, no. Nothing like that. And any way around I am my own boss so,” he smiled. “Now Mr. Chef. What is it going to be today?” his grin widened as he sat at the table.

“What about … maybe pancakes?”

Louis shot up. “You would make me pancakes?!”

“Why not. You have all ingredients,” Harry said a little confused.

“Then yes please,” Louis sat back down and started whispering. “You know. Nicole doesn’t want to eat these things and I don’t really fancy eating alone so I didn’t have pancakes in ages!”

“Well, to be honest, I too am that type of person you would call healthy freak, but making anything for others is ok with me so you are lucky,” Harry said as he started the pancakes.

“You are the healthy one? Oh don’t tell me you do yoga and aerobics too,” Louis chuckled and sat back in his chair.

“Only yoga… hey don’t laugh… you can try it with me too.”

“No thanks. But if you want the gym is all yours so you can do all these sooooooo healthy exercises,” Louis chuckled again. Harry just stubbornly stick out his tongue at him turning around quickly trying to look offended. Only that his tail swinging happily gave him away.

“You are like a big child, Louis!” Harry stated still pretending. The older boy suddenly paused. Nicole often told him so too but somehow from Harry it sounded different in some way.

+++

“You having a sweet tooth again?” Nicole came into kitchen about half an hour later. She too wasn’t really wearing anything much.

“Nicole! Put some goddamn clothes on when you are around Harry,” Louis told her irritated.

“Don’t pretend like he hasn’t seen anything in his life. He used to be a whore, remember?” she replied in bored tone while looking through the fridge.

“Nicole!”

“It’s ok, Lou. She is right. I have seen enough for the rest of my life, really-“ Harry stopped himself. He called Louis by a nick name and didn’t know if it was ok. Now he just hoped it will get lost in conversation.

“Enough? Now you are free it’s different,” Nicole said and sipped her cold water from fridge.

“No… not really a difference,” he laughed lightly and continued to wash up. Nicole just shrugged, kissed Louis on the lips briefly and was off. For some time it was silent only running water was heard.

“Not to be rude, but do you even like girls, Harry?” the cat boy dropped the plastic bowl in his hands and went stiff.

“W-what do you mean?” he turned to Louis.

“It’s just you never looked at Nicole like… I don’t know. You never really showed any real interest in her.”

“No, Lou. Of course I wouldn’t, she is your partner. Do you remember?” Harry faced the sink again. He knew a disappointed look was spreading on his face.

“I am glad you are used to speaking normally now,” Louis said to avoid the previous conversation. “And I like you calling me Lou,” Harry’s ears shot up and Louis watched with amusement. “It feels more familiar. Only now I have to make a nickname for you too.”

After breakfast Louis told Nicole about their plans. She protested a lot and it may have looked like an argument for a while. Nicole ended it all with insisting on being a part of the lunch. Louis then came with Harry to the gym so he would calm down. He teased the younger boy about his short shorts but tried yoga with him anyway. Failing in many ways. It can’t be that hard, he said. I hope I won’t fall asleep, he said. Now it was Harry’s turn to laugh. He assured him that he did try harder things with him, but only to stop the teasing. First thing after shower Harry started cooking. Louis again sat at the table and held a conversation with him.

“So, your mum taught you?”

“Mostly. Something I figured or found on the internet.”

“Hmm… Hey Harry, would you mind going shopping with me?” Harry stirred the sauce on the stove.

“Not really. What is it you need?” he turned to Louis with wooden spoon. “Taste,” he ordered.

“Good now,” Louis smiled. “And I don’t need a thing. I just want to buy you some clothes.”

“What? I have enough,” Harry said and looked down at his plain shirt with black pants.

“Enough yes, but I see you have some style. Even if you have so little clothes. You need more and I know about place that you would love. Don’t you like fashion?”

“Well I am interested in fashion and clothes, but…” he looked at Louis confused.

“Oh don’t look at me that way. I want to buy you some clothes and you are not going to protest.”

“But Louis, it would be just a waste of money on me. I have plenty of clothes-“

“Don’t even go there!” Louis interrupted him with a grin. “Have you seen the closet in your room? Your clothes are not even in one third of it! And you have only one shoes!” Louis proclaimed.

“I have one more pair of shoes. But I got them from Maria as a gift so-“

“So you are not going to even wear them?!”

“Louis! Stop interrupting me!” huffed Harry. “I didn’t want to ruin them so I wore them only on some occasions,” Harry put the sauce of the stove and on the table.

“I want to see them!” Louis smiled and stood up to help Harry put plates on the table.

“You saw them. I wore them the day you took me home…”

“I wasn’t looking! You have to show me!” Harry wanted to say another thing but the doorbell was heard. His ears shot up yet again.

“I am not ready!” he shrieked and ran to his room to get dressed. Louis just chuckled.

He went to the door bell phone and clicked the green button. Right away a woman showed on the small screen. She was looking all around.

“Hello?” he asked.

“Oh! It’s Anne Cox. Harry’s mum,” she said nervously.

“Hey there. I’ll let you in. Take the elevator and go to the last floor. Then It’s the only apartment here,” he said smile evident in his voice and clicked the red button. He then turned to go tell Harry. The met at the corridor. Harry was all dressed up and was looking all fancy and fashionable. And when Louis looked down and noticed his shoes he grinned.

“These are really pretty and you ought to wear them more often,” he complimented him.

“T-thanks,” Harry blushed as he glanced at his brown boots. “Is my mum here?” he asked.

“On her way. By the way, your last name is Cox? Like, I am sorry but Harry Cox is a terrible name and it doesn’t suits you one bit,” Louis said and made a face.

“No, my mum got divorced and remarried some time ago. My name is not Cox,” Harry giggled.

“Then?”

“What then?” Harry asked confused and his tail swung to other side.

“Your name?” Louis laughed at him.

“It doesn’t matter,” Nicole appeared there from nowhere. And she sounded annoyed as she passed them. Louis only rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

“Um… Harry Edward Styles…” the cat boy said a little uncomfortable. He didn’t like the mood that was settling here.

“Styles? THAT suits you,” Louis smiled wide. The doorbell was heard again.

“C’mon! Let’s get this over with!” shouted at them Nicole from the living room annoyed.

Oh boy. Harry was so excited and nervous.


	6. 5

Louis opened the doors. Anne came in and looked around. As soon as her eyes landed on Harry she ran to him. They hugged like there is no tomorrow and she started to whisper chant ‘My little baby’ to him. Nicole rolled her eyes and Louis tried not to glare at her. She was just being so annoying today. Louis wondered why. Anne then pulled of the hug and looked at Harry dreamingly caressing his cheek.

“I missed you and was so worried,” she sighed.

“I am sorry, mum. I should have contacted you earlier,” Harry said, his tail swinging in elegant moves restlessly.

“Ok then,” Louis clapped his hands together to get their attention. “I am Louis, we spoke together before,” he wore his charming smile and went to shake Anne’s hand. She just hugged him with small ‘Thank you.’ Before fully looking at him. “Ok… and this is my girlfriend Nicole,” he introduced her and she shook Anne’s hand. “Shall we go to the kitchen? Harry made a delicious lunch,” Louis smiled at the younger boy. They all turned to go but Anne stopped in her tracks.

“You are wearing shoes inside, Harry?” she asked amused.

“N-no, I just wanted to look good for you,” he stuttered and went to take them off.

“Oh you are my silly boy,” she cooed and then followed him to the kitchen.

“More like plain weird. Both of them,” said Nicole unamused and went along.

Louis rolled his eyes for at least the hundredth time this day. She was acting like a child. He just didn’t get why she insisted so much on being part of the lunch. And why the heck she didn’t like Harry so much?

+++

“Yes, it was hard a little. When they were little Gemma always pulled him by his tail and he always cried,” Harry’s mum laughed.

“She was hurting me, of course I would cry. And I was only two!” exclaimed the cat boy.

The lunch was already eaten and now they were only talking. Through the lunch Nicole hasn’t said a word which Louis was glad for. Only he didn’t know she was waiting for the right moment.

“Well, it was really nice meeting you, but I have to go soon so I just wanted to ask if we could take Harry’s things some other day, because I-“

“Wait,” Louis interrupted her. “What do you mean take his things? Take them where?” he asked with a small frown.

“Home, of course,” she said sensing something was off.

“Harry is living here now, so there is no point in taking his things away.”

“And why would he possibly stay here?”

“I bought him so he stays.”

“He has nothing to do here! He is 23 and I want him to go to school now he has freedom!”

“He can study as much as he wish but he is definitely not going anywhere!” Harry just stared at them both and Nicole smiled wide.

“But that is a great idea! He is free so he can go to his family do whatever he wishes,” she proclaimed happily. Louis sent her a death glare.

“Don’t you try to start!” he barked at her.

“Your girlfriend is right! He is for sure getting in your way in here!”

“Yes, he is! No he isn’t!” Nicole and Louis said in unison. Nicole glared at him and stood up harshly. Only now Louis realized he was on his feet too.

“I endured this freaking lunch, Louis! I endured this women! And I for sure endured enough of that stupid hybrid!” she shouted at him.

“Nicole! Don’t call him that!”

“I can call him as I wish! He is not human!”

“Nicole, I am warning you.”

“Just give her the damn thing!” she shouted again and stomped her foot. Louis straitened up.

“Get out.” He said and pointed at the doors. They stared at each other for a long moment.

“As if!”

“Get the fuck out!”

“Fine!” she said and made her way out. “Fuck you and your childish manners!” she spat at him and slammed the doors. Louis just sighed and sat back down, face in his hands. Harry was frightened, his ears down and tail wrapped around himself, but he still placed his hand on Louis shoulders. Louis sighed once more.

“I am really sorry, Harry. God, she is so stubborn!” he said defeated.

Harry turned to Anne. “Mum, I want to stay here. Please let me stay here with Lou,” he pleaded.

“O-ok baby,” she said still shocked. “But you will call me and visit me,” she said and directed the last bit at Louis who was now looking at her.

“Of course. And you can visit him anytime,” he smiled at her lightly. He suddenly felt tired.

After that they said their goodbyes and Anne was off. Harry came back to the kitchen to Louis.

“It’s ok she will return soon,” he said to him. But she didn’t and it was ok, for the first day. The second day when Louis came home he was pissed. Harry wanted to help but it turned out wrong.

“Really?! Just fuck off, will you?!” Louis snapped throwing a phone at him. Right when he did so he regretted it too. The way the cat boy flinched made him sick. Harry was now avoiding eye contact with him. Louis came to hug him right away. “I am sorry. It was just such a long day at work and Nicole is still being stubborn!”

“I-it’s ok,” Harry said shakily and gently pulled away from Louis, still not looking in his eyes. Louis could see his brows furrowed a little.

“Really-“

“No. Louis,” Harry said more firmly. “I-I have been thinking. About school and that … stuff,” he said and turned around to pick Louis phone which chattered after it hit the wall. Louis caught on quickly.

“Yeah? Anything you would like to study?” he asked and rubbed his face.

“Well… there is this one school. Well, it wasn’t the only one that I liked, but I did some test and this was better than others. I don’t know how to explain it to you. It’s like if you add to education about health management?” Harry asked hopefully.

“No, sorry. I don’t get it,” Louis sat down on the couch patting the spot next to him. Harry came to him and handed him the phone with small sorry.

Louis tried to turn it on. “Don’t be,” he muttered and put his dead phone on the coffee table. “Now, the school.”

“Ok. So I guess there is not any major part in management but I found out they held extra lessons for students. Other than that it’s just about health.”

“Ok…” Louis thought for a little bit. “But isn’t there anything you would like more?”

“I would, but I want it to be useful for me too. How useful can singing be? For hybrid like me?” Harry laughed lightly but when he saw Louis expression he stopped. “And it’s not possible to study from home, you know. And you said I would have to study from home.”

“It could be dangerous and people might be mean to you and they may hurt you,” Louis said matter-of-factly.

“I know, I know. It doesn’t matter anyway. They also need some knowledge of history of art and theatre and so on. And I really don’t have these. Now should I make something to eat?” He asked when Louis furrowed his brows thinking.

“Oh, yes please,” with that Harry was gone.

No way there is something impossible. Not for Louis Tomlinson.


	7. 6

“Muuuuuuuuum!”

“Just tell me already. I don’t have all time in the world for your whining,” said Harry’s mum. She demanded to know why Harry didn’t want to go home. He was avoiding the question for a few days now and for at least twenty minutes into this call, he was trying to talk his way out of it. They were on the phone, so at least she didn’t see his desperate expression.

“Mu-“

“No! Spit it out. You know I won’t be mad or anything,” she reassured him. But then added ‘At least not at you’ under her breath. And he knew who she meant. Harry’s tail started to swing nervously and his ears looked like they try to hide in his curls.

“I like him,” he murmured.

“What was that?”

“I like him,” he said more sternly but his voice still trembled lightly.

“You like him…” she tried to process it.

“You know…” Harry blushed and thanked god he was only on phone. “It’s more like-like than normal like…” he tried to say as quietly as possible, but now she seemed to catch on really quickly. The line went silent and Harry’s tail stopped swaying.

“What do you like about him?” The cat boy was confused but he went with telling her rather than picking up a fight.

“His smell. And not like his cologne, but his real smell. His smile. His eyes always wrinkle so prettily. And as a whole he is so pretty, like handsome and sexy too, but so pretty. And his body. And that sense of humour. And he is kind, loving and so sweet towards me. He is careful of my tail and ears. And he will take me shopping today-“

“Wait, wait. Shopping? For what?” she asked more interested. Not really in good kind though.

“Clothes… we wanted to go after the lunch with you but he got caught up in work so it got postponed to today. He said he noticed I had some style so I just have to have more clothes.”

“Really? He said that?” Harry nodded vehemently, but before he realised she can’t see him she continued. “Baby, he sounds great. And it seems he really is interested in you. But he is in a relationship, you know? I don’t think this can became something romantic for you two.”

“I don’t mind that. As long as I can be by his side. And Nicole haven’t been home for few days…”

“Harry…” she said in a tone full of pity.

“Oh mum, sorry but he came back. I have to go,” he said quickly and hung up on her. He stayed in the empty hallway for a little longer and then went to the living room and sat on the couch, ready to wait for Louis’ arrival in few hours.

He doesn’t mind. Someone he likes is nice to him, close to him and care for him. How could he ask for more? Harry don’t know how to explain this to his mother. So he doesn’t.

+++

“Say it one more time, I dare you, and I will buy this whole shop,” said Louis in a playfully mad tone after Harry commented about the price yet again.

“Ok…” He murmured this time. Louis ruffled his hair careful with his ears. Harry felt a really warm feeling. “But, don’t you think it’s enough already?” He asked looking over to tree guys holding all his new clothes. Louis followed his gaze.

“So you believe this will fill the closet in your room? Because I don’t think so!” He exclaimed.

“Louuuuuuu! I really have enough. I can’t even wear all these shoes,” the younger tried. He went to grab the golden boots Louis was holding but the blue eyed boy turned away.

“Tom!” he called. “Take these home, please,” he smiled and turned to Harry. “Now, these. I saw you, you know?”

“What are you talking about?”

“You like them a whole lot, so I will buy them! No stopping me! But, because I deeply love you, this will be the last one, Hazza,” Louis smirked.

“What? But thanks, I am really tired now,” the cat boy said smiling like sun.

“You like it? It just came to me today. But I think it’s cute. Lou and Hazza!” Louis shouted.

“Louiiiiiis! You can’t shout at places like these!” Harry whisper shouted but couldn’t help the smile that creeped on his face.

“Ok, let’s go home. I have a present there for you anyway.”

“Another thing? You just bought me clothes for the rest of my life. I don’t like this, Tomlinson,” Harry sulked.

“Oh is it Tomlinson now? Where is Lou?” the older boy tried. He put his arm around Harry’s shoulders and came dangerously closer to his face. Harry lost all his words. He turned away to prevent certain things. Louis sighed. “Ok, I get it. Less gifts.”

 

 

When they got home all clothes were already in the living room. Louis helped Harry put them in wardrobe (more like watched him only) and then he took the cat boy into him music room.

“What do you want to do now?” Harry asked.

“I want some music. Come here, I will play the piano and you will sing. Any song you have in mind?”

Harry thought. “Do you know anything from Ed Sheeran?” he asked hopefully.

“You kidding? He made some of his music right here on this piano with me,” Louis laughed.

“You know him?! I love him so much!” the cat boy exclaimed.

“Part of my job, love.”

“What do you do anyway?” the cat boy got really curious now.

“The song, Harry,” Louis told him impatient.

“Small Bump?” The older smiled and started to play. Harry soon joined and sang gently. He liked this. He admired Louis features and slowly started to lose himself. He leant more and more towards the blue eyed man in front of him. When Louis stopped playing Harry did not stop nearing.

“So what do you think, Jeff?” Louis asked loudly. He turned his head to the notebook placed on the black wooden desk on the next side of the room.

“Hmm, good one, really,” came the response. Harry jumped a little.

“What?” the cat boy asked. Louis stood up and came to the desk. He turned the computer to Harry and handed him an envelope. Harry stared at him questioningly but then opened it and started reading the paper inside.

“That is your application and this is Jeff Allan. He is headmaster of that school you wanted to go on. He is a great friend of my mum so I asked him for a favour. Now that he heard you sing, you are accepted and can start school anytime,” said Louis and smiled proudly. Harry just stared.

“You will learn from home and tests will be done online. Only thing you have to do is came here once a week for singing lessons and the other tests of course,” joined Jeff when Harry was still looking dumbfounded, then he laughed. “Well I see he needs to process it, so call me later Louis,” he said and with that ended the video call. Louis only managed to curve his lips into a smile when Harry jumped at him hugging the life out of him.

“I hate you so much! Now I have to make you breakfast to bed every morning to make it up!” Harry smiled from ear to ear.

“Ohh, Harrryyy! I love you too,” Louis laughed. “What about if we celebrate? We can have some drinks and watch some cheap telly shows!”

Harry pulled away and looked Louis right in the eyes. “I am thankful that you are taking care of me, but I don’t really drink…”

“Oh c’mon, it’s nothing. A few drinks won’t kill you.”

+++

Louis didn’t want to think about how could this happen and to be honest he even couldn’t at this point. Only thing that was in his mind was Harry’s touch and the sweet little moans that were coming from the younger boy. First it was just funny, how easily can Harry get drunk, but now…

“Louis,” Harry moaned as the older boy kissed down his chest to his nipple. He then bit it gently making Harry squirm underneath his fingers. They were already in their briefs grinding against each other on Louis’ and Nicole’s bed. Harry felt somewhat naughty.

Suddenly Louis stopped his actions and made eye contact with Harry. He observed him for a little. His flushed cheeks, sweaty forehead, blown pupils and red bitten lips. “You are really pretty,” he stated. You could hear the hint of alcohol in his voice. Harry shuddered under his intense gaze.

“L-let me do something,” he breathed. He was waiting for this moment and even if he felt dizzy he wanted to please his new ‘Master’.

“Oh Harold!” smiled the older boy suddenly. He leant down to Harry’s face. “You practised with so many girls, now I want to see that skills of yours in action,” he whispered. He grabbed onto his left hand and put it on his lower back. “Make me remember this,” after that they lips met in a bruising kiss.

Harry’s hand made its move to Louis’ ass under his briefs. If was firm and so smooth. Louis sucked his bottom lip. “W-wait” He gasped as Louis nibbled at his jaw. “The l-lube and condom.”

Louis didn’t even pulled away nor did he stop his movements going straight for the cat boy’s neck. “Don’t you underestimate me?” he giggled. Harry huffed frustrated, drunk Louis was not really rational. He took Louis’ hand and made him feel the outline of his member.

It was now Louis’ turn to huff in annoyance. “Fine! I’ll go get it. But when I get back you will be naked and ready.” He stood up and on little wobbly legs made it out of the room coming back with lube and naked, smirk on his face as he looked Harry up and down. “Let’s get dirty.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this is lame =D tell me if you like it, because they will be having sex more more often from now on =D


End file.
